


Behind These Hazel Eyes

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Muggle War, Nurse - Freeform, Soldier/Nurse, War, World War 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt and Tina's son Nion lies about his age and signs up for the war. When he's out fighting in the war, he meets a young nurse named Evelyn and starts to get attracted to her, it's his first love and he falls fast, and falls hard. Even if his parents don't like that he's fighting in the war.





	Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only had part of this written but, I thought that I would add more to it and to break people's hearts. Thank you to the people that wanted me to write this heartbreaking fic.

“Nion you cannot be serious! You’re far too young to go to fight in the war! You haven’t even finished your time at Hogwarts yet,” Tina told her son, one of the only times that she had been really stern with him.

“It’s too late. I already signed up and I’m leaving in two days. I want to help people Mum, it’s not just the wizard world that’s at threat. The Muggles need some help too,” Nion argued and crossed his arms over his chest.

“How did you even get accepted? You have to be over eighteen, don’t you?” Newt pitched in, siding with Tina. Neither of them wanted their only son to be sent off into a world where danger was everywhere, and death could be just around the corner.

“I lied about my age. It’s not a big deal, I don’t know why you guys are getting so annoyed with it all,” he shrugged slightly and dug his hands into his pockets. “Why can’t I fight? I just want to help people. This isn’t for my own personal need or anything,” he pointed out. “Muggles out there are dying just because of their culture.”

He knew that it would strike a chord with his mother. She had been terrified of what she had heard from the Muggle war. That there was someone so evil that he would want so many people of the Jewish faith to be killed.

“Nion… We just don’t want you getting hurt,” Tina answered him and looked towards him, sadly. She knew that there wasn’t much that her and Newt could do. Once Nion put his mind to something, he saw it through to the end.

“That’s inevitable but, I won’t get killed,” he told them both and accepted the hug that Tina pretty much threw at him. “I’ll be okay Mum. Someone’s got to stop all of this fighting after all. You know I hate that sort of thing.”

Tina was soon replaced with Newt, hugging his son and patting his back with a quick hair ruffle.

 

When the day came that Nion was to be sent off with the rest of the troops, he stood in front of his family, already wearing the uniform provided. He looked towards his parents and then down towards his younger sister Joyce.

She looked up towards him, blue ski hat over her light ginger hair and her blue eyes, starting to fill up with some tears. Ever since she had been a baby Nion had been her hero. His name had been her first word, of course it was said slightly mispronounced, saying ‘Ni-one’ instead of Nion.

“I’ll be okay Joycey. You don’t have to worry so much about me, and you can still write to me you know,” he assured his sister and gave her a quick hug.

Joyce returned the hug, holding onto him tightly and let a few tears fall.

“Just make sure that you don’t go getting any boyfriends while I’m gone. I can’t beat them up if they hurt you while I’m gone,” he teased slightly and gave her a smile. She let out a watery laugh in reply and wiped her eyes.

“I’m gonna get your room this time,” she answered him and he just shook his head before turning to look to his parents again.

“I’ll be okay. Come on Dad, don’t you always say that worrying means that you suffer twice?” Nion asked with an eyebrow raise.

“I do but, I didn’t have my son going off to fight in a war in mind when I say that phrase. This is a different situation,” Newt answered him and gave his son a quick hug once again.

“Be as safe as you can Ni,” Tina interjected and hugged him. “I love you, and make sure that you don’t cause too much trouble out there. Just come home safe once this is all over please,” she told him.

He nodded and gave each of his family members one more hug each before he left with the rest of the young men that had signed up. Newt hated to admit it, but Nion did look like he fit in with them all. He always had looked older than he was. That must have been why it was easy for him to get away with lying about his age.

 

Nion went through a lot during the war, mostly keeping out of any injuries that threatened him. He would receive letters from his parents and Joyce every now and then and write back to them. He had become friends with some of the other soldiers and when they weren’t fighting, some of them would talk about their families and their past. Nobody had even suspected that he was younger than he had said he was.

It had all been just a few scrapes and bruises until he had been shot in the leg while going back down into the trenches. One of the other soldiers had managed to catch him before he fell, and got him to the closest medic tent as soon as possible.

Nion sat on the makeshift bed, his leg throbbing and a bloody mess as he tried his best to make it through the pain. That was until he was joined by one of the nurses. She seemed to be the youngest one there, and Nion was completely entranced when she came over.

“Scamander, isn’t it?” she asked him, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, as she glanced down to a clipboard. “First name, Nion? That’s an interesting name.”

“Yeah,” he answered with a slight wince when he spoke, the pain in his leg coming back when the slight enchanting feeling left for a few seconds, pulling Nion back to reality. “My parents liked it, my Dad read it in a book somewhere and that was where it came from,” he pointed out.

“Scamander…That sounds familiar,” she muttered to herself and looked towards Nion again, caramel eyes meeting his. “You’re not related to Newt Scamander, are you?” she asked him and tilted her head to the side slightly.

Nion was confused for a second, looking to her again. Nobody else had mentioned his Dad in the war. Muggles didn’t know who he was. So, she must have been a witch if she knew Newt.

“He’s my Dad. Does that mean you’re a witch?” he asked her and raised an eyebrow, wanting to know even more about her now. “What’s your name?”

“Yes, I’m a witch,” she confirmed and took a wand from her pocket with a slight wink. “That means I can get your leg healed a little quicker using magic,” she smiled towards him and used a spell on the wound, some of the pain easing out of Nion. “My name’s Evelyn. So, were you in my year at Hogwarts? I would have remembered a Scamander being there.”

“Thanks. Evelyn. I uh- Well, I may have lied about my age to get to fight in the war,” he whispered softly. “I wanted to help the Muggles. They seem to be in an even worse state than the wizarding world.”

“That’s quite brave of you,” she offered him a sweet smile and watched him for a couple of seconds. “I know that there isn’t a lot we can do with this war still going but…” she started and bit her lip slightly, feeling a little nervous.

“I can write to you when I’m home. When the war’s over. I’ll send you an owl,” he suggested, hoping that’s what she was thinking about. Hoping that maybe they could meet each other once the war was over. He could introduce her to his parents.

“I’d like that very much Nion,” she nodded and leant over to place a kiss to his cheek. “Your leg should heal up by tonight.”

Nion watched her leave and go to tend to another soldier, catching her glance a couple of times and just smiling at her each time that they made some sort of eye contact. She really was remarkable. He had never felt this way before about anyone.

 

When the war was over and Nion came home, he was greeted by hugs from each of his family members that seemed to last forever, his favourite meal, and a cake to celebrate the fact that he had come home. Once he was alone, he wrote out a letter to Evelyn and gave it to the family owl to deliver, hoping that it would get to her sooner rather than later.

He lay back on his bed and just smiled to himself. His parents were sleeping, Joyce was in her own room and he was just alone with his thoughts. Alone to just let the worries of the war melt away, and let new images of him taking Evelyn on dates fill his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

It had been days since Nion had sent his letter to Evelyn, he was starting to feel as though she might not be interested. Until he read the paper that morning, reporting names of people who lost their lives during the war. Her name was staring up at him, and he stood completely frozen for a second, unable to even form any words. He hadn't told anyone about her yet, wanted to leave it a surprise for when she wrote back to him.

After a few seconds of just staring, he finally broke. Dropping the paper where it was, the boy all but ran to his room, holding everything inside him in and closed the door before the dam burst. He sunk down to the floor, and let everything come out, salty tears staining his face and his head in his hands as he clutched at his hair. He had thought that it was just a crush, something that he would get over in no time if she hadn’t written back to him. Seeing her name on the list of the dead though, made him realise that this wasn’t just some crush. He’d never suffered heartbreak before but, he had a strong feeling that this is what it was like. The walls he had tried to build around himself crumbling down and leaving him in the wreckage. He didn’t even have a picture of her. Just the memory. The memory where so little time was spent together, a memory that he had been hoping to build upon. But, that’s all it was now. That’s all she was now. A memory.

Joyce had heard his door slam, and poked her head out of her room. She frowned slightly and knocked softly on his bedroom door.

“Nion? Are you alright?” she asked, concerned for her older brother. He had seemed so happy for the past couple of days that the sudden disappearance made her worry.

When he didn’t answer, she went downstairs into the kitchen. She knew that he had been in there before, and when she saw the newspaper lying on the floor, she lifted it up to read. She frowned when she was met with a page of those that they had lost in the war.

“Shit…” she muttered to herself and looked around, finding the old briefcase that her Dad still used to keep some of the creatures in. The young girl, opened it up and climbed down. She located her father by the occamy nest, and made her way over.

“Dad? Nion just locked himself inside his room and he won’t come out,” she told him and held out the newspaper. “He had been looking at this. I don’t know if that means one of his friends is on this list or…” she shrugged.

Newt looked up from the nest and took the paper, reading it through and let out a small sigh. He knew that there was bound to be some death and some heartbreak during the war. He just hadn’t expected for Nion to be so affected by it.

“I’ll see if I can talk to him,” Newt told Joyce and left the case, going straight to his son’s room and knocked on the door again.

When there was no answer, Newt just took out his wand and unlocked the door for himself. He went to open it but, couldn’t get it fully open with Nion still sat in front of it. The boy scrambled away and wiped his eyes quickly, just standing in the middle of the room.

“Nion, what’s going on? Joyce said that you came in here and wouldn’t answer her when she knocked,” Newt told him and looked to the young boy in some concern, hoping that Nion would do something to let him know everything that had happened.

“Have you ever loved something that you lose and you can never get it back, no matter what you do?” Nion asked, looking up towards his dad with a few tear tracks, staining his cheeks and a sniffle escaping from him.

“What happened?” Newt stepped forward and looked to his son.

“There was a nurse in the war,” Nion explained and looked towards the newspaper again. “She helped me when I got injured and she was a witch too. I really liked her Dad,” he explained and let a few more tears fall. “I wrote her a letter and- and now I found out that she died,” he looked to the floor again.

“Oh Nion,” Newt moved forward and hugged his son tightly. “It’s going to be hard. I won’t lie to you. It will be extremely hard for a while, and it’s going to feel horrible. This is your first time losing someone special and it does hurt. The best thing that you can do is to remember her though, okay?” he offered a small smile.

Nion just nodded and bit his lip, taking the newspaper from his Dad again and looking back down to Evelyn’s name. There was no picture included. Just the name but, he knew that this must be her. It claimed that she was a nurse, and she hadn’t even reached twenty.

“I’ll try. Thanks Dad.”

Newt nodded and gave Nion one last hug, before leaving the room and leaving his son to just be alone with his thoughts, and alone with the memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think, are there any other fics that you would like to see that feature Joyce and Nion?


End file.
